Port Town Torulika
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. Baron is the guildmaster of Torulika. Images Torulika.png Torulika.jpg|Halloween Decorations Port Town Torulika.png Anniversary Port Town Torulika.png Anniversary Port Town Torulika 2.png Snowy Port Town Torulika.png In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= The gates of wisdom. Wisdom is what connects the 108 worlds, opening the door to mystical powers. People called these powers magic, and those who wield it where known as wizards. This is the story of a wizard who lived in a world filled with magic. -- You arrive in Torulika and head straight for the Wizard Guild, hoping to become a wizard. -- As you walk in, a sharp eyed beast-man walks towards you. Wizard Guildmaster: Never seen you before. Where are you stationed? -- You tell him that you are just an apprentice. Wizard Guildmaster: Ah yes, headquarters sent us a notice about you. I’ve heard you have outstanding talents. Wizard Guildmaster: My name is Baron. I’m the Guildmaster of the Wizard Guild here in Torulika. Baron: What’s your name? (create user name) Baron: … Hmm, that’s a good name, well suited for a wizard. Baron: Now, the Guild will provide you with your first spirit. Baron: The spirit will be your strong ally, so choose wisely. (select first spirit) Baron: I see that you have made your decision. Baron: I’ve provided 4 other spirits for you as well. It should be more than enough during your training. Baron: Any questions? -- You shake your head. Baron: Good. You are officially registered with the Wizard Guild. Baron: For the time being, you will be trained by a veteran member of the Guild. Baron: Your teacher will be… -- Baron looks over at a document and frowns. -- You ask him what is wrong. Baron: … No, it’s nothing. Baron: Regarding your teacher. I’ll have her meet you in the center of town. Baron: She’s a bit odd, but her abilities are second to none. Baron: Good luck, rookie! -- You thank him and walk outside, wondering exactly what you teacher will be like. -- As told by Baron, you head out to the center of Torulika. -- After a while, a girl comes running towards you. ???: Hello. Are you the new hope of the Wizard Guild? ???: You’ve got nice eyes, and I can sense your strong spirits. -- Could this be…? ???: I’m Wiz. I’ll be training you. Wiz: My Wizard Rank is… Wiz: I guess you don’t really care about that now. -- You address her as “Master”. Wiz: Oh, stop it. Just call me Wiz. -- You agree to do so. Wiz: OK, let’s get started! Wiz: Let’s go over to the Wizard Guild to pick up a quest! (enter Torulika) Wiz: Townsfolk request various tasks at the Wizard Guild. Wiz: Tasks range from fighting monsters and researching… Wiz: …to simple things like cleaning or helping a school. Wiz: Wizards work for the people! That means you’re always busy! Wiz: Hahaha! Wiz: Now then, let’s get started with your training! |-| Stage 1: Basic Training= Wiz: Choose a Wizard to help you on your quest Wiz: The helper will assist you when one of “your own spirits fail” Wiz: They will help you when you’re in trouble! Wiz: I’ll explain the basics of using magic. Wiz: We, wizards, use spirits to invoke spirits to this world. Wiz: There are 2 requirements. Wiz: First, the panel type (elements) has to match the spirit type (elements). Wiz: Second, you have to answer properly in order to guide the spirits here. Wiz: Let’s try it out until you get the hang of it! (first battle) Wiz: Looks like you did pretty well! Getting used to using magic yet? Wiz: Now I’ll explain elements! Wiz: There are 3 types of spirits: fire, water, and thunder. Wiz: Fire beats thunder, water beats fire, and thunder beats water. Wiz: Elements can increase or decrease the attack effectiveness. Wiz: You can slide your spirit onto the enemy to choose your target. Wiz: It’s an advanced tactic, but it’s helpful once you’re used to it! Wiz: Now, onto your 2nd battle! (second battle) Wiz: Oh, this guy looks tough! Try using the Special Skill! Wiz: Activate the Special Skill by touching the spirit. Wiz: You’ll have to answer several questions to activate it, but it’s worth it! Wiz: Let’s give it a try! Touch the spirit on the left. (after clearing 1-1: Magic Practice) Wiz: Nice job! You’re doing well! Wiz: Don’t be shy! I’m telling you the truth! Wiz: Now I’ll explain to you about the spirits. Wiz: Do you need this explanation? (hit yes for explanation; no to skip ahead) Wiz: OK, I’ll begin the explanation about the spirits. Wiz: This might take a while, but don’t fall asleep, okay? Wiz: Haha. Do I sound like a master? (screen changes to Spirit screen; touch edit deck) Wiz: In ‘Edit Deck’ you can choose the spirits you want to take into battle. Wiz: Choose the spirits you want to take and place it into your deck. Wiz: But you can’t take the spirits that exceeds your ‘Deck Cost’. Wiz: Spirits have a say in who gets to use them! Hahaha! Wiz: You can have multiple spirit decks setup and registered. Wiz: You can choose the spirit decks depending on the different quests you take on. Wiz: It’s useful to register your most used spirits! (hit back button, then enhance) Wiz: You can combine spirits to increase their power by selecting ‘Enhance’. Wiz: First, select the spirit you want to enhance. (slide the spirit with your finger) Wiz: Good. Now choose a spirit to use for enhancement. (slide spirit with your finger) Wiz: Let’s combine them! (hit enhance) Wiz: Good job! Your spirit is more powerful now! Wiz: Enhancing your spirits is the best way to become a powerful wizard. Wiz: But remember, combining spirits will cost you in gold. (hit back button) Wiz: You can sell spirits to the Wizard Guild by using ‘Sell Spirits’. Wiz: There is a limit to the number of spirits you can hold, so keep them organized. Wiz: That covers spirits. You’ll learn more as you play the game! (after clearing 1-3: Trainer's Trial) Wiz: I’m see that you’re training hard. I’m impressed. Wiz: I have 2 things to tell you! Wiz: First, the ‘Invoke’ menu has been unlocked! Wiz: You can use Friendship Pts or crystals to invoke new spirits! Wiz: Second, the ‘Friends’ menu has been unlocked! Wiz: Would you like me to explain how the “Friends” menu works? (hit yes for explanation; no to skip ahead) Wiz: Pop quiz! Wiz: How many wizards exist in the world? Wiz: ………… OK, pencils down! Wiz: The answer is… who knows? Hahaha! Wiz: There are tons of wizards in various Guilds who are training every single day. Wiz: You can interact with other wizards from the ‘Friends’ menu. Wiz: Let’s give it a go! (screen switches to friends menu) (hit search friends, then recommended) Wiz: I see you’ve found a friend already. Wiz: When you follow other wizards, you’ll gain MP… Wiz: … and they’ll have the option of coming to help you during a quest. Wiz: Also! If you are mutually followers cnan activate special skills as soon as they arrive! Wiz: Who you follow is up to you, so feel free to explore this feature! (hit back, then following list) Wiz: Check the ‘Following List’ to see who you’re following. Wiz: And you can ‘encourage’ them from here as well. Wiz: You should ‘encourage’ other wizards to earn Friendship Pts. Wiz: Collect Friendship Pts to ‘invoke’ new spirits so keep encouraging other wizards! (hit back, then follower list) Wiz: Check the ‘Follower List’ to see the wizards that are currently following you. Wiz: If you become a famous wizard, people from all over the world may start to follow you! Wiz: Keep improving your skills to gain more followers! |-| Stage 2: Field Exercises= (after clearing Stage 2-3: Last Training) Wiz: You’re getting used to being a wizard, aren’t you? Wiz: You should start exploring ‘Evolve’ now. Wiz: I’ll unlock ‘Evolve’ on the Spirits menu. Wiz: Come see me if you want me to explain how it works. (go to evolve screen) Wiz: I’ll explain the ‘Evolve’ feature now. Wiz: You can create powerful spirits by combining special spirits and evolving them. Wiz: The spirit being evolved has to be a max level spirit. Wiz: the Wizard guild has studied how to evolve certain spirits… Wiz: … but much is still unknown. Wiz: Evolving spirits will make you more powerful, so try it out! |-| Stage 3: Library Research= (after trying to enter Stage 3-1: Library Maze) Wiz: What’s wrong? Wiz: Researching the ancient library? Oh yeah, I think I was told about that, too. Wiz: Nice timing. Shall we go there together? Wiz: ……….Hm? Wiz: …… Oh, right! Your wizard rank isn’t high enough. Wiz: You’ll need to enter a ‘Tournament’ to raise your rank. Wiz: Let’s head over to the Wizard Guild! -- You visit the Wizard Guild for the first time since registering. Baron: Hey there. What can I do for you? Wiz: We’re here to sign up for the tournament. Training is almost over! Baron: That was pretty fast… Baron: I can see why Wiz has taken a liking to you. Wiz: Hahaha, so far so good! Baron: I can’t remember you actually training someone properly before this. Wiz: Hmmm… Are you sure? Baron: … I’ll leave it at that. -- Baron turns towards you. Baron: I’ll explain how the ‘Tournament’ works. Baron: The Wizard Guild holds a daily ‘Tournament’ so that Wizards can work on their skills. Baron: By placing high at tournaments, you will gain access to high-level quests. Wiz: You don’t want a rookie wizard to get tasked with a quest to defeat dragons, do you? Baron: You can enter a tournament whenever you wish. Baron: I’m looking forward to seeing how the favorite apprentice of the 4 Sages… Baron: … does in the tournament. -- The 4 Sages. -- You ask Wiz what that means. Wiz: …Hmm? That’s my wizard rank. Wiz: It’s just a title. I’m sure you’ll pass me in no time! Wiz: Forget about that! It’s time for you to enter the tournament! (enter tournament) Wiz: Hey there! How did the tournament go? Wiz: Looks like your rank went up as well! Good job! Wiz: Now you can accept the quest to go research the ancient library! Wiz: This will be your first official quest. You’re not in training anymore. Are you ready for it? -- You say that you are excited. Wiz: You sure talk the talk! Wiz: Before you start, I should give you something to boost your stats. Wiz: This is your reward for being such an excellent apprentice! Come with me! (goes to invoke screen; hit invoke button) Wiz: How does it feel to invoke a new spirit? -- Not bad, you answer. Wiz: Now you have to learn how to use them effectively! Wiz: OK, let’s head over to the ancient library. (after clearing Stage 3-3: Ancient Wizard Books) -- Returning from the ancient library, you notice a crowd in front of the Wizard Guild. Youth: Did you hear? Woman: This is a problem… Merchant: If true, this is a very big deal! -- Baron makes an appearance from the Guild. -- Baron notices Wiz and walks towards her through the crowd. Wiz: What’s with all the people? Did something cool happen? Baron: Something happened all right Baron: Through your research at the library. We’ve discovered a clue regarding ‘World Zero’. Wiz: !!! -- World Zero? Baron: There are said to be 108 other worlds besides our own in existence. Baron: These are the worlds you access by opening gates of wisdom with your spirits. Baron: However, there is a world that cannot be accessed through such means. Baron: That is World Zero. Baron: Legend says that when the gate to World Zero opens, an era of darkness will begin. Wiz: Haha An “Era of Darkness?” Please. Baron: Look at this crowd. Baron: One clue, and this panic occurred. We were barely able to calm them. Baron: Other wizards have withdrawn from the research already. Wiz: Hmm… Wiz: Then we’ll get to the bottom of this! Wiz: If there really is a World Zero, I want to know about it. Baron: This isn’t a game. -- Wiz gets a serious looks on her face. Wiz: If this really is World Zero, … Wiz: … then I know it isn’t a game. Baron: … Do as you wish. Baron: I can’t stop you anyway. Wiz: Haha! Yeah, you know it! Baron: I’ll contact the library. Be careful. Wiz: It’s probably just some false information as usual. Wiz: OK, let’s get going. You’re coming too, right? -- Wiz starts walking without waiting for a response. (after clearing 3-4: Gates to Other Worlds) --After you defeat the herd of mini-dragons, the surrounding area becomes quiet. Wiz: Hump. I guess it was misinformation again. Wiz: Some wizard saw the mini-dragons from afar and got scared and reported it to the Guild…probably. Wiz: Well, whatever. Time to go home. ???: …….. ……….? Wiz: …Hmm? Wiz: Did you say something? ???: ..is that… -- You can hear a “voice”. ???... the answer… Wiz: !? -- Suddenly, you’re surrounded by a force that you’ve never felt before. ???: You’ve found!? -- Standing in front of “it”, you can’t move a muscle! Wiz: Run!! -- “It” bellows out purple flames, which engulf you! -- Your skills as a wizard are no match for this sort of power! Wiz: Hold on! Wiz: Get up and run! -- You are still conscious, but you don’t have the strength to get up. -- “It” backs away from Wiz, as if to maintain distance between them. Wiz: …So you’re smart enough to gauge how powerful your enemies are? Wiz:… OK then. Wiz: Let’s do this. (battle Abyss Dragon w/Wiz’s spirits) Wiz: You’re pretty strong. Wiz: Let’s see how long you last. -- Suddenly… -- The near-death dragon goes berserk! Wiz: Oh, no…! (Abyss Dragon destroys all of Wiz’s spirits) Wiz: Uh oh… this… isn’t good… Wiz: I think… I messed this up… Wiz: I can’t… give up here… -- The dragon leans forward to deliver a finishing blow. Wiz: ………. Wiz: I guess I have no choice… -- You begin to fade to unconsciousness. Wiz: … Sorry. -- That was the last thing you remember Wiz saying to you. (after results screen) -- You wake up in a bed at the Guild in Torulika. Baron: You’re awake. Baron: You did well to survive. -- Your body is not in pain. Baron: the library was a disaster. Baron: What happened there? -- You tell him everything that you can remember. Baron: By the time we got there, there was no dragon to be found. Baron: Just burnt books, and you. What about Wiz? Baron: I was wondering that myself. Where did she disappear to? Baron: Are you saying that this dragon is more powerful than the 4 Sages? Baron: If that is so, then no wizard in the world can beat this dragon! -- You have no words to respond with. Baron: … I apologize. I don’t know why I’m yelling at you. Baron: Get some rest, and try not to dwell on what you’ve been through. Baron: It doesn’t matter… Baron: The upper staff of the Guild will handle matters from here. -- You sit up and say thanks to Baron, and leave the Wizard Guild. Baron: … Sorry about this. -- Baron quietly apologizes. -- You walk outside of the Guild. -- There is still a crowd of people in fear, whispering. -- Looking towards the town, you see merchants shouting. -- Wiz is nowhere to be found. -- She is gone. ………. …….. …… -- You look down, and see a black cat snuggling to you. -- You pick the cat up. ???: …….. -- The cat is looking straight at you. -- And then… ???: ……..Hahahaha. !? ???: Sorry, I really screwed up this up! !?!?!? ???: Don’t you recognize me? It’s Wiz! Wiz?: I don’t know how, but when I awoke, I looked like this. Wiz?: Glad to see that you’re OK. -- You are having trouble processing what is going on. Wiz: Don’t be so surprised. The world is full of mysteries. Wiz: Anyway, listen to me. Wiz: I have a hunch that the dragon was invoked from World Zero. Wiz: That would explain why it was so strong! -- Wiz leaps from your arms and lands gracefully on the ground. Wiz: Let’s go. Where? Wiz: It’s obvious. Wiz: We know that World Zero exists. Wiz: And there’s nothing more cool than that! Cool? Wiz: What’s the problem? Wiz: Did you think I’d be sad about being turned into a cat? Wiz: Don’t be naïve. This actually lets me move around more freely. Wiz: And I can’t just sit here and stay like this forever. Wiz: Somebody is using World Zero to do bad things. Wiz: We need clues that will lead us to World Zero. Wiz: For that, I need your help. Wiz: You’re with me, right? I don’t’ even have to answer. Wiz: That’s what I thought! Wiz: You’re going to become the wizard that can dust off that dragon without breaking a sweat! -- Wiz hops ahead playfully. -- You follow her, and head out on a new adventure. |-| Stage 6: Farmland Brute= (after completing Stage 6-4: Plant Research) -- You return to Torulika and see Baron speaking with a wizard you do not know. Wizard: I see… So the whereabouts of the Sage are… Baron: Completely unknown. Sorry that I can’t be of more help. -- Baron notices you. -- You ask what is going on. Baron: We got orders from headquarters. They want to know what happened to Wiz. -- Baron just shakes his head. Wizard: Wiz is one of the 4 Sages, the highest honor bestowed upon members of the Wizard Guild. Wizard: If she is truly gone, then we can’t leave her seat open forever… ? -- The highest honor bestowed upon members of the Guild!? Wiz: ………. Baron: Is that cat yours? -- You sense immense pressure from Wiz. -- It seems like it would be a good idea to keep her identity a secret for now. -- You say you found a stray cat. Baron: …I see. Wizard: Who is this, Baron? Baron: Sorry, I forgot to introduce to you. -- Baron introduces you to the wizard. Wizard: Ah, so you were involved in the World Zero incident as well. Wizard: Well, I can’t return without gaining any insight into the situation. Wizard: Perhaps I can travel back to the library with this wizard to do some research? Baron: I don’t think you’ll find much. What do you think? -- You reply that you don’t mind. Wizard: I’ll send out a formal request to the Guild then. |-| Stage 7: Research Aid= (after completing Stage 7-4: Lost Truths) -- After researching the library, you return to the Guild with a wizard from headquarters. Wizard: Thank you, Baron. We got some good data. Baron: Oh? I thought that we has combed through everything. Find anything new? Wizard: Nothing at that location. However… -- The Wizard glances at you. Baron: However? Wizard: Never mind. For now, the task is complete. Wizard: I’ll be continuing the research. Please help up whenever you feel like. -- The wizard returns to town. Baron: I never know exactly what those guys from headquarters are up to. Baron: Good job you guys. |-| Stage 9: Changes in the Grayel River= (after completing stage 9-4: Threat to the Water Source) -- You walk past the town at sunset with Wiz. Wiz: My tastes have been adapting to this form recently. Wiz: I totally understand why cats like fish so much now! Wiz: It’s an interesting experience. Not sure it’s worth it… Wiz: Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it! Wiz: Let’s have fish for dinner! -- You spot Baron walking towards you. -- Baron spots you, and come over to talk. Baron: I was looking for you. You’re with your pet, I see. Wiz: …Meow. Wiz: I’ve never seen a cat so attached to a human. You should teach some tricks. Wiz: …Meow? Baron: I’m sure you could do it. -- You suppress the urge to tell him that you’re sure that Wiz isn’t interested. Baron: Anyway, we have a task for you. Baron: The wizard from headquarters wants you to deliver research notes to the Kingdom. Baron: He seems to have grown fond of you after your research trip. You’ve been directly appointed. Baron: Will you accept this task? Of course. Baron: I knew you would say that. Baron: It’s a long trip to the Kingdom. You want me to look after your cat? Wiz: ………. -- Without a word, Wiz wanders into a crowd of people and vanishes. Baron: I don’t think your cat likes me very much. Baron: Anyway, I’m counting on you. |-| Stage 10: Secret Guild Documents= (after completing stage 10-4: An Approaching Shadow) -- After delivering the research notes you return to the Guild at Torulika. Wizard: Hello again. It seems that you were able to deliver everything safely. Baron: … What’s up? You seem to be troubled by something. -- You tell them that you were attacked by a dragon on your way to the Kingdom. Wizard: As I suspected. What do you mean? Wizard: Lately we’ve had people stalking out emissaries of the Guild. Wizard: Knowing that, I decided to see if you would be targeted. Baron: so you used one of our wizards as bait? Wizard: No, this was a test. Wizard: The notes you delivered are actually useless. Wizard: It was just irrelevant data that I had gathered. Wizard: However, you were attacked regardless. Why is that? -- You stay silent and listen. Wizard: I’ve heard that Wiz of the 4 Sages thought highly of your skills. Wizard: Even Baron would agree that this is highly unusual. Baron: Yes… Wiz: ………. Wizard: What that means and how it relates to World Zero is still unknown. Wizard: However, it seems that a great secret lies with you. Wizard: And I think that it may have to do with World Zero. Baron: It seems that it’s time for you to leave Torulika and explore the world. Baron: You should be able to make it at any Guild in a world now. Baron: Grow stronger and see the world. Wizard: I’d suggest visiting the Guild at the Kingdom first. Wizard: I’ll let them know that you are coming. Wizard: Losing one of the 4 Sages is a very big deal for us. Wizard: Hopefully, your growth will enlighten us as to what Wiz was thinking. -- You suppress the urge to point out that Wiz is right here Baron: That’s that, then. Baron: I’m looking forward to hearing about your exploits. (awarded Baron and Wilitona opens) Stage 1: Basic Training Stage 2: Field Exercises Stage 3: Library Research Stage 4: The West Gate Beckons Stage 5: Sewer Cleaning Stage 6: Farmland Brute Stage 7: Research Aid Stage 8: A Chef's Request Stage 9: Changes in the Grayel River Stage 10: Secret Guild Documents Category:City Category:Quests